Trapped in a Strange Place
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy find themselves trapped in the strangest place they've ever seen, so occupied yet so lonely at the same time. Amy and Tails find themselves moving freely with no issues, but Sonic and Knuckles are frozen, forced to think about the emotions they've always tried to ignore. Strange one-shot.


**Not even kidding, this is based on a dream I had.**

Trapped in a Strange Place

From all directions came voices, loud voices and soft voices. They crept into the ears of anybody that sat nearby, flooding their thoughts with unnecessary chatter, drowning out all of the important musings.

The only one who remained unaffected by the obnoxious conversations was a certain blue hedgehog who merely sat next to his other friends on a staircase as he casually laid himself down. The others simply continued to speak, guilty of some of the noises themselves.

It was such an odd place they were in. Walls were painted gray with hopelessness, while the concrete floor was dingy and dirty. All around them were people of different shapes and sizes, no one knowing where they should go, or why they had to.

Remaining quiet, Amy kept a watch on the blue hedgehog. Unbeknownst to him, she could see all of the feelings beyond his eyes; right now he feigned indifference, yet he seemed to be arguing with himself inside. She could tell because Sonic looked uneasy. He shifted from side to side while he tried to relax, trying not to let the voices get to his brain.

Somehow, the room made her feel small. It made Amy feel as if she could not move, frozen while a disaster hit, unable to escape. As if the walls would break down any moment, destroying her before she could protest even slightly.

Light blacks in her mind shifted into dark whites once their eyes met for even a moment. All of the fears that held her back from speaking were gone; how could she forget that she was with her blue hero? If even for an instant she had been left behind for an attack, he would be there in less than a second to be her savior.

But something was odd about him today: he wasn't talking very much at all, even when Tails spoke to him. He seemed uninterested in whatever anyone else could possibly say, and more preoccupied by his thoughts. With half open eyes, he suddenly turned to Amy, who was pretending she didn't notice his gaze.

It frightened her, though. The monotonous stare seemed infinite as he looked her up and down, eyeballing her entire body. He didn't look infatuated, didn't look interested; instead it was almost as if he had been looking at an enemy, observing their build to ensure he would know where the weak spot was.

"Sonic..." she whispered, but that too was swept away from his ears along with the other words trying to get into his head. Finally gaining the courage to do so, Amy turned to face him. For a moment, they both stared at each other, but in another moment Sonic was left scowling.

"_What's _up?" He attempted in his usual voice, yet it ended up showcasing his annoyance. Was he annoyed she found out he was staring, or annoyed that she was staring? Nothing ever made sense when it came to this boy.

"Just wanted to see if there was any reason you had been staring."

Her words were so cold that it managed to penetrate that facade of ignorance he attempted to portray. Frowning, Sonic turned away from the pink hedgehog. He responded to her, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear.

"What was that?"

Sonic looked up; he didn't feel the need to repeat himself, so he groaned and forced himself to lay down on the bleak stairs once more.

"Sonic, have you been listening to me?"

Tails' voice had managed to make its way into him, pleading for his attention. Tails and Knuckles had been discussing the priorities of what they had to do now; it was quite the strange thing that was going on.

Trapped in this gray room were four heroes; Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. How had they gotten there? Neither of them could remember; they woke up in their respective spots after a fierce battle with Eggman on Angel Island.

In the meantime, Tails was attempting to determine where they were. The hues of gray frightened him, even stressed him out, but somehow, the young fox felt drawn to the staircase. The room was huge; there had to be at least a thousand people all sitting around the exact same way they were, with not a single soul daring to exit. New people trudged in, only to take a seat on the riser-like concrete stairs that spanned throughout.

"Why don't we try to get out of here?" Knuckles finally spoke, annoyed at the lack of movement from all of them. Annoyance rapidly turned to worry, though. He suddenly took notice of Sonic and Amy's lack of movement; it was as if someone had sapped the life out of the both of them. Even their facial expressions seemed so out of place on top of their bodies.

"Hey Amy?" Knuckles spoke, but nothing could penetrate her thoughts. She hardly had enough in her to think for herself, and she most certainly wasn't ready to listen to someone else. While Knuckles attempted the previous action once more but with Sonic, the two of them just sat there. They almost looked like rag dolls that could blink.

"Well they're no help," Knuckles mumbled, clearly annoyed. "I know where I stand, and what I can do. Let's go, Tails."

But to his surprise, none of his muscles seemed to move even a bit as he attempted to lift himself from the plain stairs on which they were all situated. Tails, on the other hand, lifted himself with ease, and found that he was able to move about normally.

"What the _hell?" _Knuckles fought against the invisible force which refused to give, and took notice that Sonic and Amy must have been under the same effect.

"Try to move," he commanded Amy. Although she hadn't been listening before, Amy heeded his request and stood up, then moved her various muscles to demonstrate to Knuckles that there was nothing wrong with her.

Perplexed, Knuckles shot a glance over at Sonic, still staring forward and more still than he'd ever been in years: it didn't seem like the blue hedgehog was in his right mind.

"Ugh," Knuckles groaned, and before he could open his mouth to complain once more, his mind was suddenly seized by the environment, feeling the voices start to fade as he lost touch with his situation, with Amy, and with his own frustration.

Sonic, on the other hand, turned to stare at Amy once more. For some strange reason, she took over all of his thoughts, yet the more he tried to throw away those thoughts of the rosy pink hedgehog, the more the voices haunted him and forced the thoughts right back in his head, even stronger than before. Sonic refused to listen.

"Amy," Tails called, gesturing for her to move with him through the crowd of people. "Why don't we go look for help for them? If we can move, there's no use waiting there, is there?"

But instead of following, Amy only sat down next to Sonic, firmer than before. "Even if I can move," she began, "I don't want to. I'm waiting for Sonic to come around." The blue hedgehog didn't even flinch at the mention of his name, but continued to stare at Amy, taking in her words.

"Can't you do more for him, more for _yourself, _if you just move? Just step away from his side and-"

"_No!"_

Her quills stood up slightly as Amy jerked up with her own exclamation. Regaining her composure, she once more sat next to Sonic.

"I'll stay by his side until he comes around. Even if it hurts me, even if it's a long time...I'll always be here for him. I know he'll realize one day."

"Just because I can move on doesn't mean I want to."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I actually had symbolism in a dream.**

**I actually just finished this, I wrote it around a year and a half ago I believe...yet I still remember that dream.**

**There's some more one-shots and such that I have mostly written that I should be finishing soon, and I have some new stories on the way! So stay tuned ;)**


End file.
